


No Sanctuary From You

by feygrim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abuse, Dark Jinyoung, Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, M/M, No happy ending here folks, Possessive Jinyoung, Sanctuary CF coda, Sexist Language, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mark is beat up by Jinyoung's gang as punishment for helping BamBam, Jinyoung fucks Mark in a motel room and reminds him who owns him</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sanctuary From You

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Sanctuary CF drama thing when it came out and inspiration hit me quickly, so I wrote a bit but then put it to the side like I always do when I get these little bursts of inspiration ^^;; but now I actually finished it and edited it so here it is!! It's short but I'm satisfied with it and I'm tired of it collecting dust on my computer when I have other fic to write lol
> 
> If you haven't watched the CF yet, please do! Some great acting from our boys, they've really improved since Dream Knight! Here's a link with eng subs provided: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjqiI0n253g

"How was the Thai kid?" Jinyoung purred. He had replaced his mouth with his hand, sliding his thumb over the head of Mark's cock, over and over. He leaned back to watch the American boy's reaction.  "What was his name again? Bannister? Badminton? BangBang?"

 

Mark glanced at Jinyoung then away, his eyes shaking, but he said nothing. He bit at his busted lip, staring up at the ugly motel room ceiling, focusing on the small bursts of pain instead of the throbbing ache all over his body. He should have known that even after betraying Jinyoung, the gang leader wouldn’t let him go. He didn’t know why he did it--no--no point in denying it, he knew why…..he wanted to save someone even if he couldn’t save himself.

 

Jinyoung gritted his teeth and continued his taunting. "Was he a good fuck?" He spit out, tightening his grip on Mark's cock. "He has really nice lips, thick and biteable, perfect for sucking cock. Did he suck yours? Did he swallow?" Jinyoung sneered, twisting his fist as he slid his hand down Mark's cock to his prepped asshole, pushing three lubed fingers in and out none too gently.

 

Mark gasped, toes curling at the sensation. He shut his eyes as if it would block out the harsh, filthy words. But Jinyoung was relentless, speeding up the pace of his hand as he goaded Mark.

 

"He seemed too shy to even french kiss, let alone suck cock. Did you promise to protect him if he would suck your cock? If he would let you fuck him?" The tone of his voice rose higher, bitter jealousy dripping in every word. "I bet he cried when you prepped him, the little bitch. Cried out so sweetly when you popped his cherry. Did he beg you for more? Fucking slut." He chuckled darkly. "A slut and a bitch. Guess you two are a match made in heaven."

 

Mark shivered and shook his head, ears burning at the picture the gang leader was painting in his head. The sensations were getting to be too much and he felt like he was gonna come any minute. But he wouldn't. Not until Jinyoung allowed him to. That was how this worked.

 

Jinyoung snarled, grabbing a fistful of Mark's hair with his free hand and tugging none too gently. "Look at me!" He demanded. Mark's eyes snapped open immediately, facing Jinyoung's head on. The cold steel in Jinyoung's eyes was terrifying to look at. "What?" Jinyoung laughed out. "What's with that look? Do you want to say something?"

 

"I--" Mark flinched ahead of time, body prepping him for the slap that was to come. He looked up at the grinning face of his tormentor, his hand held high.

 

Jinyoung patted the American boy's cheek gently (so gently it was almost laughable), eyes glittering with mirth. "Did I give you permission to speak?"

 

Mark shook his head. It was a give and take like this, everything riding on Jinyoung's mood, whims, and wants. He never knew which Jinyoung he was going to experience because he shifted so fast, it gave him whiplash. Unpredictable. That described Jinyoung to a tea.

 

Jinyoung leaned in and kissed Mark as if he was going to devour him. He didn't care about reciprocation as long he could taste. He broke the kiss, biting and licking at Mark's lips. Satisfied he left a proper imprint, he admired his handiwork. "Now are you going to be a good bitch and let me fuck you?"

 

Mark nodded, eyes glazed over from the intensity of the kiss. It sapped what little strength he had left. His pleasure and his pain was entirely in Jinyoung's hands now, literally, and he was too tired to fight it anymore. He was never able to fight Jinyoung. He let himself be turned over onto his hands and knees, a little shaky but knowing if he moved from that position, he would endure further punishment, each one worse than the last.

 

Jinyoung gripped Mark’s hips meanly as he pushed his cock inside, biting and mouthing at his pale back. "Hate me, I don’t care, just be mine!" Jinyoung demanded.. With every snap of his hip, every bruising thrust, he hissed possessively into Mark’s ear. "You're mine! Understood?"

  
“Yours, yours, yours,” Mark chanted, like a prayer. As if it would save him. He knew Jinyoung owned him, body and soul, no matter how much it hurt.  

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write dark shit all the time, what's wrong with me....I'm sorry, I'm trash.....hope you enjoyed it! (Let's be trash together, chat with me at loveisfx.tumblr.com ^w^)


End file.
